Désespoir et espoir
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2007 : Deux filles, deux drames, deux désespoirs… Mais trouveront-elles un nouveau espoir ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : En Allemagne, une nouvelle manager**_

Ce matin-là, Genzô Wakabayashi était au collège en Allemagne en compagnie de Karl Heinz Schneider et d'Hermann Kartz. Tous les trois étaient au fond de la classe car ils n'aimaient pas être dérangés par des groupies. Les filles étaient toutes en jupes plus ou moins longues mais qui ne dépassaient pas les au dessus des genoux. Soudain le professeur principal entra dans la pièce en intimant le silence tandis que les élèves retrouvèrent leur place respective. Il fit d'abord l'appel histoire de voir que tout le monde était présent.

Professeur, en allemand : Bien ! Avant de commencer le cours, je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il y a une nouvelle élève qui va passer toute l'année avec vous. Vous pouvez entrer, mademoiselle.

Une jeune fille entra sous les yeux ahuris de la classe qui se demanda pourquoi leur professeur avait vouvoyé au lieu de tutoyer comme à leur habitude. Tous les garçons à part Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz chuchotaient pour l'avoir à leurs côtés. Les filles étaient, de leur côté, très jalouses d'une telle beauté. C'était une jeune fille… canon !

Genzô Wakabayashi et Karl Heinz Schneider détaillèrent lentement : C'était une belle jeune fille de quinze ans qui possédait d'incroyables yeux émeraude, un visage doux et souriant, et des cheveux longs, couleur de miel, jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Elle était la seule qui ne portait pas de jupe puisqu'elle était en pantalon. La nouvelle jeta un regard glacial et circulaire à faire peur tout le monde quand elle remarqua la présence du trio de Hambourg Genzô, Karl Heinz et Hermann qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Sakura, en japonais : _C'est bien ma chance…_

Professeur, en allemand : Présentez-vous à vos camarades.

Sakura, en japonais : Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

Toute la classe sauf Genzô n'avait compris que le nom de la nouvelle qui avait parlé d'une voix dure et impersonnelle.

Professeur, en allemand : Bien. Tu vas te mettre…

Un brouhaha se fit entendre car tous les garçons voulaient que Sakura prenne place à leurs côtés. Le professeur eut du mal à faire taire la classe. Soupirant d'exaspération, la nouvelle décida alors d'elle-même sa place en s'asseyant sans aucune gêne à côté de Genzô Wakabayashi qui était silencieux comme Karl Heinz Schneider, son voisin, à la grande déception des autres garçons mais à la grande jalousie des groupies. Durant les cours, Sakura écoutait les professeurs avec une facilité déconcertante. Genzô, Hermann et Karl Heinz se demandèrent comment leur nouvelle camarade faisait pour comprendre couramment la langue allemande dès le premier jour.

OoO

À la pause de midi, le trio de Hambourg mangeait dans un coin tranquille au self, fuyant leurs groupies.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Vous avez remarqué ? La nouvelle est la seule qui ne porte pas de jupe. C'est la première fille qui va en classe en pantalon.

Genzô, en allemand : Elle doit avoir ses raisons.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : N'empêche ! Je trouve bizarre que les professeurs ne la tutoient pas comme à leur habitude.

Genzô, en allemand : Hum ! Elle ne doit pas se familiariser si facilement mais c'est bien le vouvoiement entre un professeur et un élève au Japon.

Hermann vit au loin Sakura, en allemand : Quand on parle du loup…

Le trio vit que la nouvelle se dirigeait vers leur direction car cette dernière voulait trouver un coin bien tranquille, loin de tous les garçons qui courent après elle. Karl Heinz se leva soudainement et alla aborder Sakura à la grande surprise de ses co-équipiers.

Karl Heinz l'héla, en allemand : Hé Kinomoto-san !

Sakura, en japonais : …

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ?

Sakura, en japonais : …

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Est ce que tu comprends vraiment l'allemand ?

Sakura, en japonais : …

Karl Heinz, en allemand : L'anglais ?

Sakura, en japonais : …

Karl Heinz, en anglais : Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : … Vous me prenez pour qui ? Une demeurée ? Ne soyez pas si familier avec moi de toute façon !

Karl Heinz n'en revenait pas : Elle parlait très bien allemand !

Mais quelle froideur !

Il ne la comprenait pas.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Je ne vous connais pas bien que vous êtes comme vos amis très connus. Et puis, vous ne pensez pas que j'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ? Et vos groupies ? Que vont-elles dire ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Rien du tout. Ce ne sont pas elles qui décident !

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Je n'en doute pas mais elles ne vont pas apprécier et me feront payer cher !

Karl Heinz, surpris, en allemand : Vous faire payer ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : De m'être approchée de vous trois, ou plutôt sans compter Kartz-san !

Karl Heinz, surpris, en allemand : Et pourquoi pas Hermann ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : À cause de son physique, banane ! Il n'attire aucune fille !

Karl Heinz sourit, en allemand : C'est la vérité. Je confirme mais…

Sakura le coupa froidement, en allemand : On ne juge pas par son physique, je le sais ! Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça mais à vos groupies ! Je m'en moque complètement mais je ne cherche pas d'histoire !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elles vont penser. Viens !

Sakura, en japonais : _Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Non mais s'il croit que toutes les filles lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil… D'ailleurs je vous aurai prévenu !_

Suivant le jeune blond, Sakura se retrouva alors avec Genzô Wakabayashi et Hermann Kartz. Karl Heinz voulut comme un gentilhomme présenter ses amis à la jeune fille qui le devança froidement en s'asseyant à côté du portier japonais :

Sakura, en allemand : Genzô Wakabayashi surnommé Super Great Goal Keper dit SGGK, Hermann Kartz le maître d'œuvre de Hambourg et vous le Kaiser Karl Heinz Schneider, capitaine de l'équipe. Je suis Sakura Kinomoto.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Sakura ? Ce n'est pas la fleur de cerisier par hasard ?

Bien qu'elle n'aime pas cette familiarité, Sakura savait que ce n'était qu'une question ou plutôt un constat. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Hermann, en allemand : Alors tu… Vous êtes japonaise.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Oui.

Genzô, en japonais : _Japonaise ?_

Hermann, en allemand : Comme Wakabayashi ! Il est lui aussi…

Sakura le coupa froidement, en allemand : Oui je le sais ! Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau, Kartz-san.

Hermann, en allemand : Ah ok. Qu'aimez-vous comme sport ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Ça vous regarde ?

Hermann, piqué, en allemand : Hé ! On essaie d'être aimable avec vous !

Sakura, froide, en allemand : En se mêlant de la vie des autres ?

Hermann, en allemand : C'est juste pour vous connaître.

Genzô, en allemand : Et si elle ne veut pas, Kartz ?

Sakura marmonna, en japonais : Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Wakabayashi.

Genzô, surpris, en japonais : Tu parles bien le japonais comme quand tu t'étais présentée en classe.

Sakura, froide, en japonais : Arrête d'être familier avec moi !

Genzô, en japonais : Oups ! Je n'ai pas fait attention. D'ailleurs mes amis ne comprennent pas pourquoi les professeurs ne font que vouvoyer avec vous.

Sakura, froide, en anglais : Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Karl Heinz, en anglais : Tiens ? Vous parlez aussi anglais ?

Sakura, froide, en anglais : Oui !

Hermann, en anglais : Vous parlez combien de langues en tout ?

Sakura, glaciale, en italien : Suis-je obligée de répondre ? (En japonais) _Et toc ! Je vous ai bien eu cette fois !_

En effet, le trio de Hambourg n'en revenait pas que la fille aux yeux émeraude parlait aisément japonais, italien, anglais et allemand. Elle dépassait toutes les filles qui leur couraient après et même les garçons qui n'étaient que bilingues. Bouche bée, le trio de Hambourg n'avait certes pas compris ce qu'elle disait en italien mais ils n'avaient jamais vu une personne maîtriser quatre langues à son âge. Ils se demandèrent qui était cette étrange fille et de quelle origine était-elle réellement. De plus, ils ne savaient pas comment Sakura pouvait les connaître sans se rencontrer une seule fois.

Genzô, en japonais : _Elle est déroutante cette fille aux yeux d'émeraude à parler quatre langues ! Mais c'est quoi cette fille ?_

Karl Heinz sortit de sa torpeur, en allemand : Kinomoto-san !

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Oui Schneider-san ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Comment connaissiez-vous nos noms ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : C'est une question stupide ou quoi ? Vous êtes très connus tous les trois ! Et pas dans n'importe quel sport ! Le foot, c'est ma passion ! Je suis très renseignée car je lis des revues mais aussi je regarde des matchs à la télévision. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Hambourg.

Genzô, en allemand : Et comment cela se fait que vous parliez quatre langues ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Je ne peux dire pourquoi mais je suis d'originaire japonaise. J'ai donc appris les trois autres langues en même temps. (En japonais) _Je ne peux leur dire la vérité… Je ne peux pas leur accorder ma confiance !_

Karl-Heinz, en allemand : Vous ne portez pas l'uniforme des filles ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Non je haïs les jupes courtes ou longues, les robes, la mode, les chaussures à talons et tous ces fards ridicules que les autres en mettent beaucoup trop. Le directeur a failli d'avoir une attaque en me voyant ainsi.

Genzô, en allemand : Mais il a fini par accepter avec de tels arguments…

Hermann, en allemand : On imagine la scène !

Le trio éclata de rire tandis que Sakura haussa les épaules. Cependant les garçons savaient qu'ils étaient sur une pente bien dangereuse car ils craignirent de mettre la jeune fille hors d'elle. Ils arrêtèrent de rire et décidèrent de changer de sujet avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant qu'une dispute s'éclate.

Hermann, en allemand : Comment pouvons-nous vous appeler ?

Karl Heinz et Genzô, en allemand : _Question stupide !_

Sakura, froide, en allemand : À votre avis ? Par mon nom Kinomoto-san !

Hermann, en allemand : Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

Karl Heinz et Genzô, en allemand : _T'es trop familier, Hermann ! Elle ne l'acceptera pas._

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Ne rêve pas trop Kartz-san !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : _Quelle froideur ! J'en ai des frissons !_

Genzô, en allemand : C'est toujours comme ça au Japon. On s'appelle tous par nos noms de famille. Le prénom est seulement pour la famille et les amis très proches.

Sakura ne disait plus rien depuis qu'elle avait rabroué Hermann mais elle regarda chacun d'entre eux en utilisant son don hors du commun. Elle les savait différents mais pas à ce point : Au fond des yeux de Genzô, elle voyait une souffrance qu'elle connaissait déjà très bien. Cela la toucha au plus profond de son âme sans montrer ses sentiments.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Pendant que j'y pense ! Puisque le foot est votre passion, je vous propose d'être notre manager.

Hermann, en allemand : Bonne idée, Karl Heinz !

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Vous n'en avez pas déjà une ?

Genzô, en allemand : Non.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Disons qu'il y a une fille qui vient de temps en temps et quand ça la chante mais elle ne s'occupe pas de tous les joueurs. Elle ne fait pas le travail de manager correctement et elle favorise en se limitant à un seul joueur de son choix.

Hermann, en allemand : C'est surtout la fille de notre coach chez qui Wakabayashi vit en l'absence du coach Mikami.

Genzô marmonna, en japonais : C'est une « pot de colle » !

Sakura, un peu froide, en japonais : Vous voulez dire une allumeuse ?

Genzô, en japonais : Oui. _Zut ! J'ai oublié qu'elle comprend le japonais… Mais sa voix est moins froide ou ai-je rêvé ?_

Karl Heinz et Hermann crurent avoir rêvé eux aussi lorsque Sakura avait parlé à l'instant car le ton ne donnait aucun frisson de crainte.

OoO

En fait, Genzô Wakabayashi était hébergé en l'absence de son coach Tatsuo Mikami par la famille qui dirigeait le club de Hambourg. Cette famille, dont les deux parents étaient mordus de foot, se composait du père entraîneur, d'une mère médecin sportif et de deux enfants Anna l'allumeuse et Fred son petit frère. Genzô n'avait toujours pas trouvé de petite amie comme Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz. Il repoussait les avances d'Anna car il savait qu'elle était une peste. Le Super Great Goal Keeper et le kaiser avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des filles allemandes mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermann.

OoO

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Alors ça vous dit d'être notre manager ? On voudrait une qui s'occuperait de toute l'équipe et non d'un seul joueur.

La fleur de cerisier ne répondit pas et ne céda pas aux exigences du Kaiser. Genzô admira l'entêtement de la nouvelle mais il voulait lui aussi qu'elle soit la manager de l'équipe.

La légale manager irremplaçable dans le cœur des joueurs.

Genzô fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie…

Lui qui était connu sous cette façade où il pouvait être arrogant, orgueilleux, froid, agressif, assez prétentieux et fier…

Il venait de prendre un air de chien battu.

Air qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Sakura

Sakura, en japonais : _Non pas cet air… Pas cet air de chien battu ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister !_

La jeune fille avait un point faible car elle ne supportait pas ce regard d'un petit chien malheureux.

Cet air-là…

Elle se l'était vue dans la glace pendant toute sa jeunesse mais personne n'était venu pour elle.

Pour la tirer de ses malheurs, de sa souffrance.

Et là, il était hors de question pour elle de vexer le jeune SGGK.

Sakura soupira et lui dit d'une voix légère, en japonais : D'accord, Wakabayashi-san. Je serai votre manager alors arrête de faire cette tête-là.

Genzô sourit, en japonais : Chouette !

Le Kaiser et le maître d'œuvre n'avaient rien compris à cet échange japonais mais ils étaient très étonnés du ton que venait d'employer Sakura.

Jamais ils n'avaient entendu une telle voix.

C'était une voix harmonieuse.

Même Genzô s'en était rendu compte pendant qu'il prenait cet air malheureux.

Karl Heinz et Hermann, en allemand : _Je n'ai rien compris mais j'espère qu'elle sera notre légale manager._

Genzô, en japonais : _Mes potes et moi avions bien fait de dire « non » à notre coach qui voulait poser une annonce pour le poste de manager car nous ne voulions pas de nos groupies ni des incompétentes._

OoO

Pendant ce temps, les groupies, qui couraient sans cesse après le Kaiser et le SGGK, n'appréciaient pas du tout que la nouvelle se familiarise si facilement avec eux. Les supportrices ne pouvaient même pas s'approcher de l'équipe de foot à moins d'un mètre.

Elles étaient vertes de jalousie.

Fille, en allemand : Pour qui se prend-t-elle ?

Fille 2, en allemand : C'est vrai, nous étions là avant elle !

Fille 3, en allemand : Nous allons lui apprendre que Wakabayashi et Schneider nous appartiennent !

Fille 4, en allemand : D'ailleurs, je suis certaine qu'elle est une pute !

Fille 5, en allemand : Allons la voir ensemble quand les joueurs ne seront plus avec elle.

Les filles, en allemand : Ok, Séléna.

Séléna, en allemand : Il va falloir faire de sorte que cette fille ne s'approche plus jmais du trio de Hambourg.

Fille 3, en allemand : On s'en fout de Kartz.

Fille 2, en allemand : Tu as raison, Mathilde

Fille, en allemand : Tout à fait d'accord, Jade.

Jade, en allemand : Marguerite, tu ne trouves pas que cette fille a l'air bizarre ?

Marguerite, surprise, en allemand : Comment ça ?

Séléna, en allemand : Elle n'accepte aucun tutoiement.

Fille 4, en allemand : Elle ne porte pas l'uniforme des filles en plus.

Mathilde, en allemand : C'est vrai Yolande. Elle doit être folle.

Marguerite, en allemand : Bon ! Le plus important c'est de l'empêcher de trop approcher Wakabayashi et Schneider.

Les filles, en allemand : Oui !

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu pour les cinq pestes car Sakura n'était jamais seule puisque le trio de Hambourg ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Enfin C'était plus Karl Heinz et Hermann que Genzô.

Les filles, en allemand : Qu'elle soit maudite !

OoO

Le cours de sport débuta à quinze heures. Les groupies ne pouvaient pas faire un esclandre devant toute la classe mais elles voulaient faire payer Sakura pour s'être approchée de Karl Heinz Schneider et de Genzô Wakabayashi. Le professeur annonça aux élèves de faire dix tours s de terrain mais beaucoup protestèrent même les groupies se plaignirent. Les seules personnes, qui ne se rechignèrent pas, étaient le trio de Hambourg et Sakura. Mécontent, le professeur augmenta de cinq tours ce qui donna au total de quinze tours à faire.

Prof, en allemand : Si vous protestez encore, ça vous fera vingt tours !

Personne n'osa contredire le professeur de sport en cet instant. Sakura n'avait rien pour attacher ses cheveux et elle était embêtée car elle avait oublié sa casquette à son appartement.

Elle se tourna vers le trio de Hambourg et elle constata que Genzô avait une casquette. Elle s'approcha du jeune japonais qui fut surpris.

Sakura, en japonais : Pouvez-vous me prêter votre casquette ?

Genzô répéta bêtement, en japonais : Ma casquette ? _Aucune fille ne m'avait demandé cela car toutes n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête ! Elles voulaient toutes sortir avec moi ou avec Schneider mais aussi elles voulaient surtout coucher avec l'un de nous deux._

Sakura, en japonais : S'il vous plait, Wakabayashi-san. Je ne pourrai pas courir comme ça et j'ai oublié mon attache à la maison… Surtout je ne savais pas qu'on avait sport dès mon premier jour d'école ! Bref si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Genzô lui donna la casquette sous les yeux ahuris de toute la classe, en japonais : Non, il n'y a aucun souci.

Sakura la mit sur sa tête en cachant ses cheveux longs, en japonais : Merci Wakabayashi-san. _Sa casquette dégage une bonne odeur… La cannelle est très agréable…_

Après les quinze tours, les groupies étaient vertes de jalousie car Sakura n'était pas au bout du rouleau. La fleur de cerisier tenait un rythme très soutenu.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : *_Voilà une fille qui ne se plaint pas. C'est intéressant.*_

Prof, en allemand : Tout le monde passe aux tirs au but. Genzô Wakabayashi sera le gardien.

Le Super Great Goal Keeper attrapa trop facilement les ballons de tous les élèves qui tiraient dans la surface de réparation car ils étaient médiocres en la matière. Le professeur de sport constata que Karl Heinz, Hermann et même Sakura n'avaient pas encore tiré. Les groupies payaient la honte de leur vie en voyant Genzô arrêter leurs tirs ridicules. Hermann passa en premier en tirant dans la surface de réparation puis Karl Heinz le fit hors de la surface de réparation avec son fire shot. Genzô l'arrêta ce qui agaça le kaiser.

Prof, en allemand : C'est à vous et tirez dans la surface de réparation.

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : Pour qui me prenez-vous, Professeur ? Pour une femme si faible ? Ne me comparez pas à eux ! Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Tirez hors de la surface de réparation si vous n'êtes pas une femmelette !

Le professeur perdit sa superbe tandis que tout le monde n'en croyait ni leurs oreilles ni leurs yeux. Le professeur fit son tour et il perdit contre le talentueux Genzô qui était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Sakura prit un ballon puis elle attendit que le dieu protecteur venu d'orient retrouve sa place.

Tout le monde regarda la scène au ralenti car Sakura venait de taper de toutes ses forces le tir qui n'était pas inconnu au trio de Hambourg.

Karl Heinz s'écria, en allemand : **MAIS C'EST MON FIRE SHOT!**

Hermann, en allemand : Quelle force pour une fille !

Genzô tenta le tout pour tout pour stopper ce tir mais il le rata.

Genzô, ahuri, en japonais : _C'est impossible ! Le fire shot de Kinomoto était plus perfectionné que celui de Schneider ! Co… Comment est-ce possible ? Elle frappe d'une rare puissance pour une fille… Elle m'a eu… Elle m'a marqué un but hors de la surface de réparation !_

Les groupies n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux mais elles refusèrent d'abandonner leur objectif : Faire regretter à Sakura de être approchée du duo de Hambourg en la présence de Genzô Wakabayashi et de Karl Heinz Schneider.

Sakura jeta un regard noir mais glacial circulaire et elle tourna le dos aux autres…

Sakura, glaciale, en japonais : Le football n'est pas un sport de gonzesses !

Prof, en allemand : Parle en allemand !

Karl Heinz, en allemand: Monsieur, ne la provoquez pas.

Genzô, en allemand : Elle a simplement dit que le football n'est pas un sport de gonzesses mais je pense que le terme exact est « Le football n'est pas un sport de femmelettes. » _Mais comment peut-elle dire une telle chose pareille ? Quel est son passé et où a-t-elle appris à jouer si bien et si professionnellement le football ?_

Sakura enleva la casquette et la rendit à son propriétaire sans un mot.

OoO

Une fois que les cours étaient terminés, le trio de Hambourg et Sakura s'en allèrent au terrain de foot au grand dam des groupies qui ne pouvaient encore une fois faire un règlement de compte avec la nouvelle.

Quant au coach Mayuko, il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille parmi ses joueurs mais il fut aussi soulagé qu'il n'eut vraiment pas à mettre d'affiche pour le poste de manager, du moins qu'il espérait. Il commençait à désespérer car il était fatigué. Cependant il l'était encore plus quand sa fille venait voir Wakabayashi.

Ayant marre de cette situation, il avait néanmoins accepté la requête de toute l'équipe.

C'était l'équipe qui choisirait leur propre et légale manager. Et cette tâche était confiée au trio de Hambourg afin d'éviter toute personne qui faisait partie du groupe de filles hystériques.

Rémi, en allemand : Bonjour mademoiselle, je me nomme Rémi Mayuko et je suis le coach de l'équipe de Hambourg SV. Vous venez pour le poste de manager ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : À ce qu'il paraît. On m'a dit que vous n'en avez pas. Je suis Sakura Kinomoto.

Rémi, en allemand : _Quelle froideur !_ En… En effet et c'est aussi pour un poste d'aide-soignant, enfin bref tout le travail d'un manager… C'est un poste légal. Aimez-vous le foot et en savez-vous jouer ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Le foot, c'est ma passion et je sais parfaitement jouer. (En italien) Pourquoi faut-il qu'on me pose tant de questions stupides ? (En allemand) Si ça n'a pas été le cas, je n'aurai pas accepté. D'ailleurs je n'ai vu aucune affiche…

Rémi, en allemand : _Elle peut parler d'autres langues couramment ? Il y a peu de personnes qui y arrivent de nos jours. Hum elle est bien choisie par le trio de Hambourg. Y a rien à redire._ C'est normal, je ne l'ai pas mis à la demande de toute l'équipe qui ne voulait pas prendre des incompétentes. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas des bonnes à rien comme ma fille ! Il y a que des filles qui ne s'intéressent qu'au joueur dont elles prétendent être amoureuses.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas de cette catégorie de filles. Je suis très expérimentée pour ce poste. (En japonais) _Normal puisque je n'ai confiance en personne !_

Rémi, en allemand : Alors bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Tous les joueurs, en allemand : Bienvenue manager !

La fleur de cerisier fut prise dans un dilemme impressionnant car personne n'était au courant qu'elle était à la charge d'un petit garçon de huit ans. Elle vivait cependant seule avec lui mais une assistance sociale venait les voir deux fois par mois, histoire de voir si tout allait bien. Sakura était restée très secrète en remplissant son dossier scolaire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Une pause mouvementée**_

Après l'échauffement, toute l'équipe s'entraînait tandis que Sakura supervisait. Elle avait un très bon sens de l'observation et elle analysa le jeu de chaque joueur minutieusement. Peu après, Rémi décida de faire un match d'entraînement.

Rémi, en allemand : Kinomoto-san, j'aimerai que vous analysez le jeu, de trouver leurs défauts et de voir ce que vous pensez du poste occupé de chacun.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, coach. J'ai déjà commencé à analyser le jeu de chacun.

Rémi, en allemand : _Hé bé ! Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin que je lui dise ce qu'il faut faire. Elle est rapide._

Une fois que les joueurs soient répartis en deux groupes, ils débutèrent le match. La jeune fille le suivit sans problème et remarqua que certains joueurs n'avaient pas le bon poste. Un peu plus tard, ce fut la pause. Madame Mayuko, venue voir son mari, et sa fille Anna arrivèrent sur le terrain. Anna, sans que sa mère la remarque, alla immédiatement dans les bras de Genzô qui la repoussa sans ménagement. Sakura, qui observait la scène, était exaspérée de voir une allumeuse car elle savait reconnaître les signes d'une vraie séductrice. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant ce que voulait dire le trio de Hambourg à midi sur la fille du coach. La fleur de cerisier constata qu'Anna s'occupait que de Genzô ce qui fit confirmer les dires des trois principaux joueurs. Ne pouvant pas s'approcher du Super Great Goal Keeper à cause d'elle qui se chargeait de lui, la fleur de cerisier s'occupa de tous les joueurs en servant des serviettes et des boissons énergétiques. Le gardien de but, déçu, pensa un instant que Sakura le détestait mais en la regardant dans ses yeux rageurs, il se trompa sur son compte.

Genzô, en japonais : _Maudite sois-tu, Mayuko-san ! T'es pas ma manager personnelle ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Laisse Kinomoto faire son travail !_ (En allemand) Lâche-moi !

Anna, mielleuse, en allemand : Mais non, tu adores ça.

Genzô s'énerva et la repoussa violemment, en allemand : **LÂCHE-MOI ! JE TE HAIS !**

Anna, calme et mielleuse, en allemand : Tu sais très bien que la haine est très proche de l'amour.

Genzô, furieux, en allemand : **MAYUKO-SAN, LÂCHE-MOI LES BASKETS ! **(En japonais) _Elle va me rendre fou !_

Tout le monde sauf les parents Mayuko assista à la scène sans rien dire. Karl Heinz tourna la tête vers Sakura et se rendit compte que cette dernière détestait vraiment les enjôleuses. Il la voyait en train de serrer les poings rageusement mais son visage était souriant. La fille du coach était toujours accrochée au Super Great Goal Keeper.

Anna, en allemand : _Toi, ne t'approche pas de mon Waka ! Il m'appartient !_

Sakura, en japonais : _Elle fait vraiment n'importe quoi cette mijaurée ! Elle se croit tout permis mais elle n'a même pas encore compris que Wakabayashi-san ne l'aime pas du tout ! Ça se voit gros comme une maison qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle… Beaucoup trop même ! Cependant elle doit cacher quelque chose que personne dans son entourage n'a pas remarqué y compris ses parents…_

Effectivement, la fleur de cerisier découvrit en la regardant bien dans ses yeux grâce à son don inné une vérité que personne ne pouvait déterminer correctement le véritable caractère d'Anna. Cette dernière était une vraie malade mentale puisqu'elle était obnubilée par le gardien talentueux Genzô Wakabayashi et aveuglée par sa jalousie dès qu'une autre fille s'approche de l'objet de sa convoitise. Sakura voyait que l'état de santé de cette pimbêche s'aggravait de jour en jour au point qu'il ne serait plus possible de la guérir.

Sakura, exaspérée, en japonais : _Ce qu'elle peut vraiment m'énerver, cette fille ! C'est bien normal qu'après, Wakabayashi la traite de pot de colle. C'est bien elle qui court après lui et non l'inverse ! Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre tous les jours chez les Mayuko…_

À force de la repousser sans ménagement, Genzô était désespéré du résultat sans succès car Anna revenait toujours à la charge et se collait à lui de plus en plus près à chaque fois.

Genzô, en japonais : _Mais j'en ai vraiment marre ! Je veux qu'elle me laisse une bonne fois pour tout tranquille ! Est-ce c'est si compliqué de comprendre que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour elle ?_

OoO

Un peu plus loin, Rémi, qui considérait le Super Great Goal Keeper comme son propre fils depuis son arrivée à Hambourg, remarqua la présence de sa fille qui continuait à embêter sans cesse le portier japonais dans le dos de sa femme. Il voyait bien le rejet répétitif de Genzô malgré l'insistance abusive de sa fille mais il maudissait la confiance aveugle de sa femme envers Anna. Pour lui, il était véritablement temps que son épouse ouvre les yeux pour de bon et qu'elle cesse de croire sur parole les dires de leur diablesse fille. La mère Mayuko fronça les sourcils en voyant son mari serrer les dents et elle lui demanda :

Voix, en allemand : Quoi ?

Rémi serra les dents, en allemand : Je peux savoir pourquoi Anna vient à chaque fois que tu apparais ici, Emilie ?

Emilie soupira, en allemand : Je n'en sais strictement rien… Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle resterait tranquille et qu'elle n'irait pas importuner Wakabayashi à la pause…

Rémi serra les dents, en allemand : Et tu la crois sur parole ?

Emilie fronça les sourcils, en allemand : Bien sûr que je la crois. C'est notre fille. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire qu'il faut se méfier d'elle et de ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois.

Rémi eut un petit sourire ironique, en allemand : Tu as tort car tu ferais mieux de regarder tout de suite ce qu'elle fait en ce moment ! Elle continue à se coller tout le temps contre Wakabayashi qui tente sans cesse de la repousser. Anna n'a pas respecté nos conditions et elle a ignoré nos avertissements.

Emilie sursauta, en allemand : Quoi ?

Cette dernière, considérant elle aussi Genzô comme son fils et ne voulant que son bonheur, se retourna brusquement et vit la scène comme un cauchemar, se sentant trahie.

Tout était clair dans sa tête.

Elle comprenait que maintenant le pourquoi sa fille insistait chaque fois pour venir avec elle.

C'était soi-disant pour lui donner un coup de main.

Emilie ne fut pas très contente du tout pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle qui cédait tout le temps le moindre caprice d'Anna

Se rendant compte que sa fille lui avait encore une fois de plus menti, ce fut la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Lasse…

Emilie était lasse !

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement d'Anna alors que les médecins et même les psychologues n'avaient trouvé aucune anomalie.

Emilie, en allemand : C'en est trop ! Elle est allée trop loin !

Rémi, en allemand : Beaucoup trop loin car elle profite du fait que tu ne la regardes pas pour sauter dans les bras de Wakabayashi.

Emilie gémit, en allemand : La honte…

Rémi, en allemand : Wakabayashi nous avait bien dit et même averti qu'il aimerait que notre fille le laisse tranquille depuis un bon moment. Ce n'était pas de la rigolade. C'est bien plus sérieux que ça.

Emilie, en allemand : Vraiment confuse…

Rémi, en allemand : Cependant Kinomoto-san est la nouvelle manager de l'équipe à compter d'aujourd'hui et elle est très compétente. C'est le trio de Hambourg qui l'a choisie.

Emilie, en allemand : Ouah ! Choisie par Wakabayashi, Schneider et Kartz ?

Rémi, en allemand : Oui. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas mis d'affiche. C'était à leur demande.

Emilie, en allemand : Elle en a de la chance.

Rémi haussa les épaules, en allemand : C'est pour cela qu'à l'avenir, abstiens-toi de venir avec notre fille.

Emilie, en allemand : Ok. Tu as bien fait de l'engager. Elle est bien plus sérieuse que notre fille vu qu'elle s'occupe non pas d'un seul joueur mais de toute l'équipe.

Remi, en allemand : J'ai même constaté qu'elle parle très bien d'autres langues mais je ne sais combien. Je ne veux plus qu'Anna vienne ici car Kinomoto-san n'a pas pu s'occuper de Wakabayashi à cause d'elle.

Emilie, en allemand : Chéri, je veux vérifier quelque chose…

Remi, en allemand : Quoi ?

Emilie, en allemand : Cette Kinomoto est-elle une fille qui se laisse marcher sur ses pieds ?

Remi, en allemand : Je ne sais pas mais elle parle déjà si froidement que j'en ai des frissons ! De plus, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui expliquer ce que tout manager doit faire. Elle est rapide, efficace et j'en passe !

Emilie, en allemand : Hum ! Serait-elle un don du ciel ?

Remi, en allemand : Hé bien allons vérifier tout de suite si elle a du répondant.

OoO

Sakura bouillait de rage mais elle ne donnait jamais satisfaction à qui ce soit. Elle vit les parents Mayuko s'approcher tandis qu'Anna était toujours collée à Genzô. Pour mieux assister à la scène, tout le terrain était autour de Sakura, Genzô et Anna. Cette dernière était prise au dépourvu en remarquant soudainement sa mère et s'était détachée de Genzô sans le lâcher pour autant puisqu'elle le tenait par le bras. Le jeune homme japonais arracha avec violence son bras et s'éloigna un peu d'Anna qui voulait le ressaisir par la manche.

Emilie, d'une voix chargée de reproche, en allemand : Anna, on rentre !

Anna, d'une voix plaintive, en allemand : Oh non Maman ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

Emilie, en allemand : Obéis !

Anna, en allemand : Non !

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : On doit reprendre notre entraînement ! On travaille pour les prochains matchs donc vous nous gênez !

Emilie, en allemand : _Brr ! Quel ton glacial… Mon mari a raison, j'en ai des frissons. Et puis elle parle très bien allemand couramment…_

Anna, agressive envers Sakura, en allemand : T'es qui, toi ?

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : Le tutoiement vous est strictement interdit ! Je ne familiarise pas avec des gens de votre genre ni avec ceux que je ne connais pas du tout.

Anna, en allemand : M'en fous ! T'as pas trente cinq ans !

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : Allumeuse !

Anna, en allemand : …

Sakura, glaciale, en italien : Débile mentale qui ne comprend même pas pourquoi son objet de convoitise ne veut pas de vous.

Emilie, sidérée, en allemand : _Je n'ai rien compris à cette langue._

Rémi, en allemand : _Encore ce langage inconnu…_

Karl Heinz, en allemand : _De quel pays est-elle vraiment ?_

Genzô, en japonais : Heu… Kinomoto-san, quelle est cette langue… ?

Sakura, froide, en japonais : Italien.

Genzô, surpris et d'une toute petite voix, en allemand : I… Italien ?

Rémi et Emilie, en allemand : _Encore une autre et du japonais cette fois. Mais combien de langues sait-elle parler ?_

Hermann, en allemand : On peut savoir ce que tu as dit en cette langue étrangère ?

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Non.

Ce « Non » était clair et net. Sakura ne savait pas comment allaient réagir Rémi et Emilie sur ce qu'elle savait à propos d'Anna. Cette dernière était bouche bée et n'avait pas encore repris ses esprits.

Sakura, glaciale, à Anna, en allemand : Vous avez perdu votre langue, Mayuko-san ? Vraiment pathétique !

L'équipe, en allemand : _Quel caractère ! Trop forte !_

Anna, en allemand : _Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à lui répondre vertement ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi pour que les autres s'intéressent à elle ?_

Genzô, en japonais : _Elle est épatante, vu qu'elle a toujours son dernier mot. Mayuko-san ne fait pas le poids avec elle et ça me plait._

OoO

Ni Rémi ni Emilie avaient envisagé que Genzô ait une relation sérieuse et à vie avec leur fille juste pour l'avoir dans leur famille. Les parents Mayuko avaient connu l'amour et ils ne voulaient pas que le Super Great Goal Keeper reste avec Anna uniquement par pitié et par devoir. Rémi et Emilie connaissaient tous les deux ce que le jeune homme japonais ressentait réellement pour leur fille car cette dernière lui inspirait de la répulsion tout en restant poli et distant. Genzô n'était jamais amoureux d'une seule fille du moins pour l'instant et il n'était surtout jamais sorti avec elle. Les parents Mayuko laissaient le choix au dieu protecteur venu d'orient libre pour trouver la femme de sa vie donc ils veillaient à ce que leur fille n'ennuie pas trop le jeune homme.

Tout ça pour rien puisqu'Anna n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de l'état mental de leur fille car ils ne faisaient pas bien attention à elle. Ils regrettaient maintenant mais ils feraient tout pour que leur fille ne nuit en aucun cas Genzô et surtout Sakura.

Voix, en allemand : Emilie ! Il y a un blessé qui vient du club des benjamins japonais !

Emilie, en allemand : Qui est blessé ?

Voix, en allemand : Il a refusé de dire son nom de famille mais c'est un petit garçon âgé de huit ans !

Sakura, en japonais : _Mon dieu ! Ne me dites pas que… ?_

Emilie, en allemand : _Bizarre ! Ce petit garçon doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas dire son nom ou bien il obéit à celle qui l'élève._ J'arrive. (Elle se tourna vers sa fille) Anna, tu viens !

Anna, butée, en allemand : J'ai dit non !

Rémi, furieux, en allemand : Obéis Anna ! Je t'avais interdit de venir d'ailleurs ! Tu ne fais que fatiguer encore plus mes joueurs !

Anna, mesquine, en allemand : Non, je reste ici ! Cette fille, qui se prétend manager, court après tous les garçons ! Je suis sûre que c'est une séductrice !

Tout le terrain était effaré tandis que Sakura perdit un peu sa patience et bouillait de rage. Genzô n'avait pas besoin de savoir laquelle de ces deux filles mentait vraiment car il se souvint parfaitement que la nouvelle manager avait énormément de la repartie et qu'elle remettait tout le monde à leur place sans ménagement. Karl Heinz et Hermann étaient outrés du comportement de la fille de leur coach.

L'équipe, furieuse, en allemand : On ne te permet pas de critiquer de cette façon notre manager ! Elle est notre choix pour de bon !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Tu ne feras jamais le poids avec elle, Mayuko-san.

Anna, en allemand : N'importe quoi ! Je parie qu'elle ne parle pas anglais !

Hermann, en allemand : Parier quoi ? T'es sotte !

Anna, en allemand : Même pas vrai ! Qu'elle ne s'approche jamais de Waka !

L'équipe, en allemand : T'es une tarée !

Anna, mesquine, en allemand : C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Sakura serra les dents, en anglais : Vous voulez vraiment savoir si je parle anglais ? Hé bien voilà la preuve ! Non mais ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Voyez, je parle très bien anglais ! (En allemand) Et puis quoi encore ? Vous voulez entendre à quelle langue je suis capable de parler ? (En italien) Voilà la preuve ! Pourriez-vous réellement rivaliser avec moi ? Le pouvez-vous ? (En japonais) Comme l'équipe le disait, vous ne feriez pas le poids avec moi ! Vous m'êtes inférieure ! (En allemand) Vous comprenez ce que je viens de dire avec mes deux dernières langues ?

Sidérés, Rémi, Emilie, Anna et même toute l'équipe à part le trio de Hambourg ne savaient plus quoi dire car aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu une personne maîtriser parfaitement quatre langues à son âge. Tout le terrain n'avait strictement rien compris dans l'une des langues et ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Genzô traduit, en allemand : Ce qu'elle a dit en japonais est « Comme l'équipe le disait, vous ne feriez pas le poids avec moi ! Vous m'êtes inférieure ! » (A Sakura, en japonais) Manager, pouvez-vous nous traduire ce que vous avez dit en cette langue étrangère dont on ne connais pas l'origine ? Enfin à part moi, l'Italien.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Cette langue étrangère est de l'italien. Ce que je lui disais est « Voilà la preuve ! Pourriez-vous réellement rivaliser avec moi ? Le pouvez-vous ? ».

Emilie murmura, en allemand : Franchement non, Anna ne pourra jamais vous battre.

Anna sortit de sa stupeur et devint mesquine, en allemand : Allumeuse toi-même !

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase et Sakura explosa pour la première fois en colère mais si mal maîtrisée et elle ne fit plus attention au vouvoiement dans cet état :

Sakura, hors d'elle, en allemand : **TOI ! TU COMMENCES À M'AGACER SERIEUSEMENT ! JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT INTERESSEE AUX GARÇON DE LA MÊME MANIERE QUE TOI ! TU N'ES QU'UNE AGUICHEUSE ET ÇA SE VOIT CLAIREMENT ! J'AI HORREUR QU'ON ME CRITIQUE VRAIMENT SANS QU'ON ME CONNAISSE REELEMENT ! TU T'ES REELLEMENT REGARDEE DANS UNE GLACE ? NON ! TU CROIS QUE WAKABAYASHI VOUDRA SINCEREMENT DE TOI ? DANS TES RÊVES ! REVEILLE-TOI ET REGARDE LA REALITE EN FACE ! LA VIE N'EST PAS UN CONTE DE FEE ! RENDS-TOI A L'EVIDENCE QUE TU N'AURAS JAMAIS WAKABAYASHI ! TU CROIS POUVOIR M'EMPÊCHER DE CÔTOYER TOUS CEUX QUI T'INTERESSENT ? TU LES TRAÎTES EN OBJETS DE CONVOITISE ! T'ES VRAIMENT SÛRE QU'ILS TE VOIENT COMME UNE FILLE NORMALE ? PAS A CE QUE JE SACHE ! TOUTE L'EQUIPE VIENT DE TE CATALOGUER DANS LE GROUPE DES TAREES ! ET TOI ? TU FAIS LA SOURDE D'OREILLE ! TA MESQUINERIE TE PERDRA !**

Pendant toute cette tirade, personne ne pipait mot, ouvrant la bouche en forme de O sous le coup de la surprise.

Tout le monde avait pour la première fois peur de la fureur de Sakura.

Tous sauf Genzô qui eut du mal à garder son début de fou rire car il appréciait vraiment le caractère rebelle de la fleur de cerisier et il n'en avait pas peur.

En cet instant, Sakura se tut tout en restant furieuse.

Malgré leur crainte, tout le terrain était épaté par une telle repartie jamais vu de la fleur de cerisier qui n'avait aucunement mâché ses mots.

Tout ça parce qu'Anna était allée au-delà de la limite de l'entente.

Elle avait réveillé ce que Sakura gardait tout au fond d'elle.

Un volcan…

Ou plutôt le tigre qui sommeillait dans le corps de la manager.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Un règlement de compte vite réglée**_

Anna n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots car elle était sous le choc.

Choc de la vérité

Elle y resta ainsi le temps qu'elle assimile ces dures paroles.

Emilie, remise de sa stupeur, en allemand : _Voilà une fille bien franche qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur ses pieds. Mais quel rugissement ! C'est une vraie tigresse ! Je constate aussi qu'elle pourrait réellement ressembler à Wakabayashi pour certaines choses… Anna a l'air bien plus ridicule à ses côtés. Kinomoto est tout simplement un don du ciel._

Anna revint de son choc et ricana méchamment, en allemand : Tu peux parler ! Tu es une vraie pute ! Je parie que tu ne sais pas jouer au foot !

L'équipe, en allemand : Encore un pari ? Elle est malade celle-là !

Anna continuait à railler sans arrêt en se moquant d'elle. Sakura détestait ce rictus malsain et elle se contenta de prendre un ballon de foot tout à fait normal qu'elle shoota de toutes ses forces au grand étonnement de tout le terrain. Ce qui laissa coi le trio de Hambourg était le tir que venait de réutiliser leur manager car il ne leur était pas inconnu mais il était cependant en plus perfectionné.

Karl Heinz, ahuri, en allemand : Mais ? C'est mon fire shoot ! C'est la seconde fois qu'elle l'utilise !

Hermann, ahuri, en allemand : Comment a-t-elle fait ?

Genzô, ahuri, en allemand : Comment peut-t-elle maîtriser si rapidement ? Elle a compris la technique d'un simple regard ! (En japonais) _Elle me rappelle un joueur japonais au nom de Tsubasa Ohzora mais quand elle rugit, elle me rappelle un autre… Kojiro Hyuga. Pourquoi vois-je d'autres personnes en elle ?_

Les questions restaient sans réponses. Le ballon que venait de tirer la manager fila droit et frappa Anna en pleine figure…

Anna, en allemand : **AIE !**

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : Vous l'avez bien cherché ! C'est vous la peste ici !

Rémi, en allemand : _Elle ne va pas de main morte avec ma fille qui a cherché sa fureur._

Karl Heinz, en allemand : _Kinomoto-san est vraiment une fille exceptionnelle… Elle m'a conquis alors qu'elle vient à peine d'arriver ! Elle m'a épaté surtout ! J'aimerai qu'elle sorte avec moi… Tiens pour une fois ce n'est pas une fille qui me drague ! Aucune fille ne peut résister à mon charme !_

Hermann, en allemand : _Kinomoto-san est vraiment incroyable de trouver des mots justes mais comment fait-elle ? Qui est-elle réellement ?_

Genzô, en japonais : _Quel caractère ! Elle est vachement forte ! Elle m'a littéralement épaté ! C'est la première fois que je m'intéresse à une fille… Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de si différent des autres filles ? La passion pour le foot ? Est ce vraiment tout ? Non, elle est aussi si mystérieuse car elle cache sans doute un passé assez douloureux… Si douloureux qu'elle se mure dans une façade glaciale… Quand elle avait shooté sur cette peste de Mayuko-san, j'ai constaté que son tir était si puissant comme celui de tout à l'heure… Fait-elle du foot comme nous ?_

Rémi et Emilie n'en revenaient pas mais ils savaient que leur fille avait bien cherché des noises à Sakura. Genzô s'approcha alors d'Anna au risque de se faire attraper par elle et la gifla, lui laissant une belle marque rouge sur la joue, sous les yeux effarés des parents de la jeune fille. Genzô recula d'un pas, se sentant à la fois satisfait et déçu.

Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais frapper une fille.

Il venait de le faire parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Parce qu'il s'agissait d'Anna Mayuko

Parce que c'était la seule fille qu'il haïssait de tout son être et de tout son cœur.

Rémi, sous le choc, en allemand : Wakabayashi ?

Emilie, ferme, en allemand : Non, Rémi ! Anna l'a méritée. Elle n'a aucun droit de critiquer Konomoto-san sans la connaître vraiment.

Rémi, sérieux, en allemand : Tu as raison.

Emilie, en allemand : À l'avenir, je vais me montrer très ferme avec notre fille.

Rémi, en allemand : Il est temps que tu ouvres enfin les yeux. Anna ne doit plus jamais faire selon elle mais selon nous. Nous sommes ses parents avant tout donc il y a des limites à respecter !

Emilie, en allemand : Tu as raison.

Genzô, à Anna, en allemand : Rentre chez toi et fiche-nous la paix !

Anna ne put désobéir à qui ce soit car elle venait de perdre une bataille contre la manager mais pas la guerre. La fleur de cerisier en était consciente que ce ne sera pas fini. Anna rentra avec sa mère tandis que la manager jeta un regard à Genzô qui ne la comprit pas très bien.

Sakura, froide, en japonais : Merci Wakabayashi-san.

Genzô, en japonais : De rien Kinomoto-san.

OoO

Emilie était très en colère contre sa fille qui avait jusque là menti et elle avait l'intention de la punir sévèrement mais elle ignorait qu'Anna avait un grave problème psychologique. Pendant ce temps, l'entraînement reprit sans encombre. Sakura n'arrêta pas de donner des conseils ou même de critiquer les joueurs pour que l'équipe soit meilleure.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Vous ne travaillez pas assez vos passes, Schneider-san !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : … _Elle me drague ou quoi ?_

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Ce n'est pas en rêvant que vous allez faire des progrès, Schneider-san !

Hermann, en allemand : C'est toujours pareil ! Il y en a que pour Karl Heinz !

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Je vous ai entendu, Kartz-san ! Dix tours du terrain après l'entraînement collectif !

Hermann se plaignit, en allemand : C'est injuste !

Sakura, froide et imperturbable, en allemand : Douze tours !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : N'insiste pas, Hermann !

L'entraînement se termina et Hermann fut obligé de faire ses douze tours du terrain tandis que les autres allaient au vestiaire. Sakura, quant à elle, nettoyait les ballons et les rangeait, bref elle faisait tout le travail de manager dont elle ne se plaignit pas.

Alors que le maître d'œuvre venait de terminer ses douze tours, Sakura se retrouva face aux groupies de Genzô et de Karl Heinz. Hermann vit au loin l'attroupement de filles autour de la manager et s'en alla avertir ses deux amis afin de sauver à temps Sakura. Les groupies, le voyant s'enfuir, pensaient qu'il les craignait et elles crurent que ce serait le même cas pour la fleur de cerisier. Les cinq filles formèrent un demi-cercle.

Sakura, en japonais : _Je savais bien que j'aurai des ennuis si je m'approchais du trio de Hambourg… Je vous avais prévenu, Karl Heinz Schneider !_ (Elle joua le jeu, en allemand) Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Fille, en allemand : Tu le sais parfaitement ! Grande folle !

Sakura serra les dents, en allemand : Folle, moi ? Vous êtes vues dans votre miroir ?

Fille 2, en allemand : T'es pas le centre du monde !

Fille 3, en allemand : Tu dois impérativement mettre l'uniforme des filles, c'est obligatoire !

Fille 4, en allemand : Tout le monde a le droit de te tutoyer si ça leur chante !

Fille 5, en allemand : Et surtout ne t'approche plus jamais de Wakabayashi et de Schneider ! Ils nous appartiennent, sale peste !

Sakura serra les dents, en allemand : Ma tenue vestimentaire ne vous regarde en aucun cas ! Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire la leçon pour cette histoire de tutoiement car vous êtes en fait très mal polies avec les personnes que vous ne connaissez ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! Vous êtes très mal placées pour me donner de telles leçons. Vous n'avez aucun respect ! Je n'ai jamais été le centre du monde alors que vous y croyez dures comme du fer. Pour Wakabayashi-san et Schneider-san, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vous appartiennent alors qu'ils passent leur temps à vous fuir ? Vraiment pathétique ! Vous êtes aveugles, ma parole ! En vérité, ils ne vous appartiennent pas et ils vous ignorent complètement. Vous ne représentez rien d'autre que des fans pour eux puisque vous leur courrez après. Ici, c'est vous les pestes ! Cessez de me tutoyer ! Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation ! Et pour information, je suis la manager de l'équipe masculine où se trouve le trio de Hambourg.

Sidérées, Marguerite, Jade, Mathilde, Yolande et Séléna ne s'attendaient pas du tout d'avoir affaire à une fille qui avait pleine de ressources et de repartie. Ce qui les laissa coites était le ton glacial que Sakura venait d'employer tout au long de sa tirade. Les cinq pestes réalisèrent qu'elles auraient vraiment du mal à la chasser du collège pour leur bien mais surtout pour Anna Mayuko, leur chef bien qu'elle n'était pas dans le même établissement scolaire.

Jade, en allemand : _Ça va être bien plus compliqué que ça…_

Mathilde, en allemand : _Comment peut-elle parler allemand sans faute en si peu de temps ?_

Séléna, en allemand : _Il faut espérer qu'elle ne sache pas parler d'autres langues sinon Anna va être mal barrée._

Marguerite, en allemand : _Ce n'est pas une fille à prendre avec des pincettes !_

Yolande, en allemand : _Nous sommes arrivées trop tard pour empêcher que cette fille soit manager. C'est injuste ! On n'a vu aucune affiche !_

Séléna, en allemand : T'as volé la place à Anna Mayuko !

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : Vous rêvez, ma parole ! Je n'ai rien volé à Mayuko-san ! Wakabayashi-san, Schneider-san et Kartz-san m'ont choisie. Et si vous voulez une preuve, demandez-leur ! Et adressez-vous au coach Mayuko surtout !

Et c'était reparti pour un long silence tant que les cinq groupies ne savaient plus quoi répondre.

OoO

Hermann arriva en trombe au vestiaire ce qui surpris tout le monde car c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Hé ! Du calme, Hermann !

Hermann, en allemand : Pas le temps ! Venez vite, Schneider, Wakabayashi ! Notre manager se frotte à vos groupies qui vont tout faire pour la chasser !

Genzô, en allemand : Les connes ! Elles ne peuvent pas nous ficher la paix !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Allons-y !

Le trio de Hambourg quitta le vestiaire et courut jusqu'au terrain. Ils étaient arrivés pendant la tirade de leur manager et ils avaient entendu ce que disait la jeune fille de quinze ans à partir de ce qui concernait Genzô Wakabayashi et Karl Heinz Schneider. Les trois garçons attendirent le bon moment pour intervenir.

Yolande, en allemand : Nous ne te croyons pas ! Sale menteuse !

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : Menteuse, moi ? Vous croyez où ? Vous faites passer pour les vierges intouchables mais vous êtes vues ? Vous n'avez rien à m'envier ! Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous ne savez rien de moi !

Mathilde, en allemand : Sale pute !

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : Pute vous-même ! Je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons. Allez chercher vos preuves !

Filles, en allemand : Ment…

Voix, en allemand : Elle a raison ! Elle a été choisie par nos soins !

Surprises, les cinq filles se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Karl Heinz Schneider, qui avait élevé la voix suivi d'Hermann Kartz et de Genzô Wakabayashi. Sakura soupira de soulagement car elle allait craquer pour la seconde fois de la journée. Décidés de rabaisser leurs groupies, Karl Heinz et Genzô firent exprès de parler dans une autre langue que l'allemand.

Genzô, en japonais : Vous allez bien, Kinomoto-san ?

Sakura, froide, en japonais : Oui de justesse, Wakabayashi-san.

Karl Heinz, en anglais : Vous n'êtes pas allée de main morte. Comment avez-vous fait pour découvrir leur véritable nature ?

Sakura, froide, en anglais : Je sais. Je suis très observatrice, c'est tout !

Hermann, en allemand : Dis-leur quelque chose en italien pour les achever.

Sakura, froide, aux filles, en italien : Vous êtes incontestablement ridicules, les groupies. Pouvez-vous me battre ainsi ?

Estomaquées, les cinq filles n'avaient absolument rien compris en italien mais elles venaient de perdre contre la nouvelle.

Genzô, en allemand : Sachez que si on vous surprend à malmener notre manager, vous aurez des comptes à nous rendre ! Comme le disait Schneider, nous l'avons choisie.

Jade, en allemand : Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu d'annonce ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Notre coach allait en mettre une…

Genzô, en allemand : Mais il ne l'a pas fait à notre demande.

Hermann, en allemand : Nos co-équipiers nous ont choisis pour trouver une manager à notre goût.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Car nous ne voulions pas d'incompétentes ni des filles comme vous qui nous courent après ni des bonnes à rien…

Genzô, en allemand : Ni d'une manager qui ne s'occupe que d'un seul joueur…

Hermann, en allemand : Comme l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant Mayuko-san, fille de notre coach envers Wakabayashi.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : On ne voulait pas non plus des filles qui s'intéressent qu'au joueur dont elles prétendent être amoureuses.

Genzô, en allemand : Kinomoto-san n'est pas vous toutes. Elle vous dépasse largement vu qu'elle a beaucoup de repartie.

Les cinq amies d'Anna Mayuko n'avaient aucune chance de chasser pour de bon Sakura avec de tels arguments. Elles ignoraient jusqu'à ce soir que leur chef ne se souciait pas de tous les joueurs mais uniquement de l'objet de sa convoitise en la présence de Genzô Wakabayashi. Elles se sentirent trahies pour la première fois de leur vie car elles avaient jusqu'alors gobé tous les mensonges de leur chef. Elles soupirèrent de déception et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle manager.

Filles, en allemand : Nous avons perdu contre toi, manager. Tu nous as battues à plate couture surtout avec quatre langues… Faîtes attention à notre chef.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Inutile. Mayuko-san est elle aussi battue à plate couture avant vous. Cependant j'ai eu recours au foot.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Oui avec mon fire shoot…

Genzô, en allemand : En plus perfectionné.

Hermann, en allemand : Mayuko-san l'a reçu en pleine figure.

Les groupies n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise en apprenant cela et elles admettaient qu'elles ne faisaient réellement pas de poids contre Sakura.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Cependant je sais d'avance que ce ne sera pas terminé entre elle et moi.

Filles, en allemand : Mais comment ?

Sakura, froide mais mystérieuse, en allemand : Comme ça ! (En italien) _Il y a fort peu de personnes qui sont au courant de mon don inné… Cette capacité de découvrir la vraie nature de chaque personne…_

Genzô, en japonais : _Mais que cache-t-elle ? Quel est le mystère qui l'entoure ? Pourquoi est-elle si froide ?_

Karl Heinz, en allemand : _Arriverons-nous à découvrir la véritable Sakura Kinomoto ?_

N'ayant plus rien à se dire, Marguerite, Jade, Mathilde, Yolande et Séléna s'excusèrent auprès de Sakura devant le trio de Hambourg comme témoins et partirent rentrer chez elles. Aucune d'entre elles n'appela leur chef pour lui annoncer leur échec afin de la laisser poireauter quelques temps.

Après le départ des groupies, le trio de Hambourg et Sakura rentrèrent au vestiaire. Hermann prit sa douche tandis que Genzô et Karl Heinz récupéraient leur sac de sport. La fleur de cerisier était à l'extérieur un peu perdue dans ses pensées…

Sakura, en japonais : _Pfiou ! C'est vite fait avec ces groupies ! Les pauvres, elles ignorent beaucoup de choses sur Mayuko-san… Il me reste que son cas et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir !_

À la sortie de Genzô et de Karl Heinz, la jeune fille reprit très vite un visage impénétrable quand soudain une voix se fit entendre…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Un souci réglé**_

Voix, en allemand : Kinomoto-san !

Karl Heinz, surpris, en allemand : _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Y a du monde qui monopolise Kinomoto-san…_

Voix, en allemand : Kinomoto-san !

Sakura, froide, en allemand : Oui ?

Voix, en allemand : Un patient vous attend chez les Mayuko !

Sakura, froide, en allemand : J'arrive ! _Faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui qui était blessé ! Il devait m'attendre au terrain des benjamins._

Genzô proposa, en japonais : Je vous accompagne, Kinomoto-san car c'est sur mon chemin. Comme vous êtes nouvelle, vous ne connaissez pas la route.

Sakura, froide, en japonais : En effet… Merci Wakabayashi-san. Je serai perdue sinon.

Genzô, en japonais : _Elle est toujours obligée de parler si froidement ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle cache vraiment pour parler sur ce ton ? Je doute bien qu'elle a ses raisons dues à son passé… __À une époque, j'étais comme elle… Voilà pourquoi je peux un peu me comparer à elle… Elle me rappelle ce que j'étais lorsque j'étais à Shûtetsu__…_

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Bon ben, à demain.

Sakura, froide, en allemand : À demain Schneider-san

Genzô, en allemand : À demain Schneider, Kartz.

Hermann, en allemand : À demain.

Karl Heinz et Hermann partirent d'un côté tandis que Sakura et Genzô rentrèrent chez les Mayuko. Le portier japonais lui montra la pièce des soins puis il la laissa devant la porte. La fleur de cerisier vit soudain un petit garçon, assis sur une chaise aux côtés d'Emilie, qu'elle reconnut entre mille en entrant dans la pièce.

Sakura, en japonais : Tu t'étais fait mal ?

Petit garçon : Oui.

Sakura se tourna vers Emilie, en allemand : Sa blessure est-elle grave ?

Emilie, en allemand : Minute ! Vous êtes responsable de lui ?

Sakura, glaciale, en allemand : Parfaitement.

Le ton de la fleur de cerisier était sans réplique qu'Emilie se contenta de lui dire que la blessure était bénigne mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de sport pendant une semaine.

Sakura, en allemand : Bien madame. Je le ramène chez moi.

Emilie, en allemand : _C'est vraiment étrange… Elle ne parle même pas de sa famille mais quel mystère cache-t-elle ?_

Sakura porta le petit garçon sur son dos puis elle quitta la pièce sans rencontrer Anna et même Genzô qui était parti dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Anna était confinée dans sa pièce qui lui appartenait car elle était punie par sa mère pour avoir menti avec une interdiction de déranger Genzô aussi bien à la maison et sur le terrain.

Anna avait aussi une autre sanction sévère : La privation de sorties pendant un mois pour commencer.

Sa mère avait été très claire que si elle ne respectait pas ses conditions, sa punition se prolongerait jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Anna, en allemand : _Maudite soit-elle cette Kinomoto ! Elle n'aura jamais Waka car il est à moi seule ! Il est ma propriété ! Quand on sera en âge de se marier, il m'épousera ! D'ailleurs il faut que je trouve un moyen pour l'obliger à accepter qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre !_

De son côté, Genzô n'avait pas pu voir qui était réellement ce patient ni ce qu'il représentait pour sa camarade de classe. Cependant il avait des questions qui restaient sans réponses dans sa tête.

Genzô, en japonais : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si différent des autres filles ? Elle n'a rien d'une groupie ni d'une allumeuse mais que cache-t-elle au fond d'elle ?_ (Il repensa à son cours de sport.) _Elle m'a juste demandé la casquette… Je la lui prêterai autant qu'elle voudra tant qu'elle ne me demande pas de sortir ou de coucher avec elle. Mais j'ai constaté qu'elle a vraiment l'habitude de courir sans rechigner… Ce qui m'a plus surpris, c'est son tir en plus perfectionné car c'est celui de Schneider. Je me demande si elle est capable de reproduire n'importe quel tir. Dans ce cas-là, j'aurai l'impression de voir Tsubasa Ohzora en jupons. Elle n'est aucunement novice en football…_

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Karl Heinz et Hermann discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de sport car ils n'en revenaient pas pour deux choses : Genzô avait prêté sa casquette à Sakura alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais avec les autres filles. Et La fleur de cerisier était capable de reproduire la moindre technique d'un simple regard.

Hermann, en allemand : Tu crois qu'elle voudra sortir avec Wakabayashi après ?

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Je n'en sais rien, Kartz. Je ne peux pas être à la place de Kinomoto-san.

Hermann, en allemand : C'est vrai… Mais elle est vachement effrayante !

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la juger trop vite. Elle a peut être ses discernements pour agir de la sorte car ça serait vraiment bizarre sans raison apparente.

Hermann, en allemand : Je le pense aussi car je n'ai pas envie qu'elle continue à me parler froidement.

Karl Heinz, en allemand : Moi non plus.

OoO

De retour à son appartement, Sakura posa son fardeau sur la chaise puis elle alla à la cuisine américaine chercher de quoi à manger et à boire car il était déjà dix-neuf heures passées. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils mangèrent.

Petit garçon, en japonais : Maman…

Sakura soupira, en japonais : Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, Dan… Je ne suis pas ta mère parce que je suis ta grande sœur.

Dan, en japonais : Mais c'est toi qui t'es occupée de moi…

Sakura, en japonais : Je le sais mais nous sommes sans parents donc on est frère et sœur devant la loi.

Malgré son jeune âge, Dan était mature. Il savait parfaitement que sa génitrice n'était pas Sakura car sa mère biologique se trouvait au cimetière de Turin en Italie. Cependant il ne se souvenait pas d'elle puisqu'il était trop petit pour s'en rappeler.

Sakura, en japonais : Dan, je risque de rentrer tard à partir de demain car je suis devenue la manager de l'équipe masculine de Hambourg. Pour cette semaine, je demanderai à Lauren de venir te récupérer à la sortie de l'école.

Dan, en japonais : Mais je peux rester à l'entraînement…

Sakura, en japonais : Je sais mais tu auras envie de jouer après en faisant fi de ta blessure. Je te connais, Dan.

Dan soupira, en japonais : Bon d'accord, maman.

Sakura, piquée, en japonais : **DAN !**

Son jeune frère rigola car il aimait bien la faire sortir des gongs. Soudain on sonna à la porte et Sakura alla ouvrir.

C'était Lauren, l'assistante sociale.

Lauren, en allemand : Bonjour Sakura.

Sakura, en allemand : Bonjour Lauren, tu devrais parler en japonais car Dan ne comprend pas bien à l'allemand. Il est dans une école japonaise-allemande-italienne pour s'habituer.

Lauren, en allemand : D'accord. Il sait quand même parler un peu italien.

Sakura, en allemand : Oui, je sais mais pas assez pour maîtriser la langue.

Lauren entra dans cet appartement et elle alla saluer Dan.

Lauren, en japonais : Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Dan ?

Dan, en japonais : Foulé la cheville.

Lauren, en japonais : Ouaille ! Donc pas de sport ?

Dan, en japonais : Oui pendant une semaine.

Lauren, en japonais : Ce sera vite passé avec beaucoup de patience. Sakura va te récupérer plus tôt comme ça.

Dan, en japonais : Non, elle ne pourra pas.

Lauren, surprise, en japonais : Et pourquoi donc ?

Sakura intervint, en japonais : Parce que je suis devenue manager de l'équipe masculine de Hambourg en faisant référence au football dès mon premier jour d'école.

Lauren, en japonais : Oh déjà ? C'est rapide !

Sakura haussa les épaules, en japonais : Tu n'imagines pas le problème. C'est le trio de Hambourg qui m'a choisie. Ce groupe est composé de Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider et d'Hermann Kartz. Ils sont surtout dans ma classe…

Lauren, en japonais : Ouah ! La tombeuse des hommes !

Sakura, piquée, en japonais : **LAUREN !**

Dan rigola, amusé par la colère de son aînée mais il connaissait très bien la véritable fureur de cette dernière.

Cette fureur faisait très peur à ceux qui ne connaissent pas les limites.

Sakura n'avait trouvé personne chaussure à son pied.

Lauren avait assisté une fois à la colère mal maîtrisée de Sakura et elle en était mal remise. C'était avec le temps que l'assistante sociale comprit ce que cachait Sakura.

Une blessure profonde et presque inguérissable.

Une âme en peine.

Dan, lui, était encore plus petit quand il l'avait assistée mais il n'en avait pas peur. Il ne faisait que rigoler ce qui avait grandement étonné son aînée. Cependant la seconde fois qu'il avait vu sa fureur, il était resté coi sans crainte puis il lui avait ri au nez comme si c'était un jeu. Depuis c'était resté une habitude amusante pour lui.

Lauren, en japonais : Tu sais, Sakura. Tu ne pourras pas cacher indéfiniment Dan aux yeux de tous. Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde saura.

Sakura soupira, en japonais : En tant que mon fils vu la ressemblance frappante, oui ! Personne ne pense que je ne pouvais pas tomber enceinte à sept ans.

Lauren, en japonais : Ce sont des imbéciles qui ne savent pas compter correctement. Bon pas de souci, je m'en occupe.

Sakura, en japonais : Merci Lauren.

Peu après, Lauren s'en alla car elle devait voir une autre jeune sans famille avant de rentrer chez elle. Dan et Sakura firent leurs devoirs avant de se coucher.


	5. Mot d'auteur

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'ai supprimé mes fics définitivement !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

CEPENDANT

Après mon abandon de mes fics, **je les ai tous repris **mais ils sont listés **en hiatus ou en réécriture de manière indéterminée** car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vraiment les terminer après une longue rupture. Je maintiens toujours que Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** un de mes fanfics dont le résumé vous plait ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP. J'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Je collabore avec xFlox pour « Smallville »**

**« De la haine à l'amour »**

Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

Voici la liste de mes fics en Hiatus indéterminée :

**Smallville**

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

**Captain****Tsubasa**

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

**Une vie nouvelle** : ATTENTION : La fic a eu une modification importante tout au long des chapitres alors je laisse un message à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à maintenant de relire toute l'histoire pour que vous puissiez me donner votre avis sur ces changements. Post Script : Lorsque Tsubasa Ohzora était arrivé à Fujisawa, il était âgé de dix ans et non de onze ans. Dans ce cas, Genzô, qui avait le même âge que Tsubasa, partait en Allemagne après le championnat benjamin. C'est pour cela que la plupart des personnages ont treize ans. L'histoire se passe en Allemagne de l'ouest en Bundesliga (Munich) bien avant le tournoi international junior des moins de 16 ans. Un groupe de filles dont l'une d'entre elles est très mystérieuse va rencontrer Genzô Wakabayashi, Karl Heinz Schneider et Hermann Kartz, le trio de Hambourg...

**Désespoir et espoir** : Fic recorrigée et réaméliorée donc pour ceux qui ont lu depuis sa première publication, je vous prie de reprendre votre lecture dès le début suite à un gros changement de cette histoire. C'est une fic alternative de « Une vie nouvelle »… Sakura va perdre son petit frère et Sanae assiste à la mort de son père lors d'un braquage à la banque. Le trio de Hambourg va tout faire pour aider les deux filles...

**Je t'aime mais ne leur dis pas** : Fic remodifiée... À relire pour ceux qui les ont lu. C'était une réponse au défi mais comme il m'est difficile de me détacher de mon personnage Sakura alors je le fais à ma façon ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai changé de résumé. Tsubasa revient de son voyage au Brésil, profitant sur cette occasion de déclarer son amour à Sanae mais ça ne passe pas comme il espérait. Beaucoup de joueurs ignoraient que Genzô avait une petite amie et qu'il était papa des jumeaux. Cette dernière va aider Tsubasa et Sanae à cacher leur relation...

**La fin d'un premier amour** : Une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Juste amis ou plus** : C'est une autre version de « La fin d'un premier amour » donc une grande dispute éclate entre Tsubasa et Sanae. Cette dernière décide, le cœur brisé, de rejoindre Genzô Wakabayashi en Allemagne…

**Card****Captor****Sakura**

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

**City Hunter**

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

**Mint**** na ****bokura**

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I ****never****have**** regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

**Tout sauf un ange**

**My**** body and ****my****heart****want****only****you**** (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

**Lovely Complex**

**I love her to die (Je l'aime à mourir)** : À cause d'une méchante remarque d'une ex, Risa se prend un troisième râteau d'Ootani et elle s'éloigna de lui du jour au lendemain. Très affecté, Ootani n'accepte pas cette distance entre eux. Va-t-il regagner le cœur de Risa ?

**Kilari**

**It started with a kiss** : Kilari apprend par son agence qu'elle va tourner un nouveau film contenant des scènes de baiser intense à pleine bouche. Le hic, c'est qu'elle devra aussi laisser son partenaire embrasser le cou, les épaules… Et simuler son premier rapport sexuel… Dans ce cas-là, qui serait le partenaire de Kilari pour toutes ces premières fois du film ? Hiroto ne manque pas de montrer sa très grande jalousie envers ce futur partenaire s'il n'est pas choisi.

**Hana Yori Dango**

**Save me** : CrossOver avec Captain Tsubasa. Sôjirô Nishikado, membre du F4 retrouve de manière soudaine sa meilleure amie d'enfance à Eitoku Gakuen après avoir vu la photo dans une revue des mannequins…

Peut-être un jour, je parviendrai à voir le bout de ces fanfics quand l'envie me prendra.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
